


The Perks and Pitfalls Of Being Elexa

by ViolentAddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Evil!Alter, F/M, Mental Illness, Multiple Personality Disorder Fic, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young, Catholic School student and all around good girl, Elexa Moore has a harrowing secret and an even more tragic past: she's an unfortunate sufferer of Dissociative Identity Disorder, due to abuse she suffered as a child.</p>
<p>Determined to move on and start over with a new life, Elexa decided to leave her old one behind. With help, she got better and her life developed the normalcy she always dreamed it would have.</p>
<p>But there's one thing Elexa can't just bury or move on from, one part of her past that refuses to stay hidden forever; Lex, her dominant alter and the one who left Elexa's life so shattered she had to pick up the pieces, is adamant about being the one true personality and wants to see Elexa thrust into the same fate of nonexistence that Elexa tried to impose on her. </p>
<p>If Elexa thinks she's out of the woods, she has another thing coming, for Lex refuses to be silenced. </p>
<p>It's one girl's fight against the monsters that live in her own mind, the monsters that live inside us all, and sometimes, no matter how strong we are, or how brave, sometimes they win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks and Pitfalls Of Being Elexa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for clicking to read this story! It means a lot. And to anyone wondering, I am working on my other fics and they will be updated soon, so no worries! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Abel for the hard work and the support, you're awesome Abel, I can't say it enough. And thanks to Golden Ambrosia over on Fictionpress for reading it over in the beginning!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

_**The Perks And Pitfalls Of Being Elexa** _

_**"Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - Stephen King** _

 

* * *

“Well, old friend, it’s time we part ways. We’ve had a really great run and I’m going to miss you, but this change is for the best. Goodbye Lex.”

  Elexa Moore hugged close the last remaining memento of Lex that she could find and closed her eyes. It felt like she was in mourning, like a vital, cherished part of her was being taken away and the irrational side of her conscience was wondering how she would ever move on. It was like saying goodbye to an old friend, if that old friend were going away forever and she was never to see or hear from them again.

 While her irrational side wilted at the loss, her logical side was doing victory laps. Because she knew deep down that this wasn’t the end of something wonderful, it was the beginning of something beautiful.

  _I will no longer have Lex with me_ … she thought to herself. _Finally I am free._

 She tossed the last memento, a gaudy leopard print dress that Lex was a fan of wearing, into the box of other things that Lex fancied and rose to her feet, lifting the box as she did so and headed out of her room and down the stairs.

 Her mother was in the kitchen making lunch, upon seeing Elexa she smiled in greeting and turned around from the counter to give her passing daughter a kiss on the cheek.

 Elexa smiled back and paused to let herself be kissed. Placing the box on the counter, she allowed herself to grab a drink from the fridge, before she headed outside to the trash can.

 Her mother, Stacy, spotting the box, gave her a knowing look. “That your stuff or Lex’s?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 Elexa nodded, shaking her golden brown curly hair with the motion. “Lex’s. I said my final goodbyes and now it’s time for her to officially exit the building.”

 Ms. Moore grinned. “I’m so proud of you, Elexa. You’re doing the right thing. How do you feel?”

 “Like I should have done this a long time ago.”

  “That’s great,” her mother’s eyes shone with unshed tears, she pressed Elexa into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head. “I knew you’d make the right decision.”

 Elexa hugged back as best as she could. “It’s not like I had much of a choice. Lex was crazy.” She shuddered, briefly remembering what led her to make the decision in the first place. She knew that no matter what happened she had done the right thing.

 “Does this mean it’s over?”

  Elexa frowned, burying her face in her mother’s sweater. “I hope so. From now on, I’m going to be your Elexa, no one else.”

 “Oh honey, you’re always going to be my Elexa, no matter what.” Her mother began to rock them side to side, humming a melody under her breath.

 “You know?” Elexa began, after a minute had passed, “If it hadn’t been for Dr. Harris, I don’t know where I’d be.”

 “I don’t like to think about it, but you’re right. I can’t thank him enough for what he’s done for us, for you.” Her mother said, rubbing circles in her back.

 After a beat, Elexa broke the hug and retrieved her box, determined to see to it that they be rid of Lex completely.

 When she returned, empty handed and feeling as free as a butterfly, she took a seat at the kitchen table, where her little brother who apparently withdrew himself from his room to join them for lunch, was sitting with his head bowed, unswervingly focused on the game contraption he was currently playing.

  “Hey Mark,” She greeted, ruffling his curly chestnut hair with her hand. It was something he hated, but it was a surefire way to get his attention, albeit momentarily.

 He, predictably, raised his head to glare at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, feeling playful and happy as ever.

  “Are you Elexa, or are you Lex again? Because I have to tell you, it’s getting hard to keep up.” He grimaced at her, scrunching up his nose, consequently making his glasses nearly fall off his face.

 Their mother spun around so fast she gave both of them a shock. “Mark!” She called, looking upset at her son’s audacity.

 Elexa simply shrugged, unperturbed by her brother’s forever ill-mannered attitude towards her situation. “That depends, you still sneaking candy into your room when mom’s not looking?”

 Mark’s face froze in surprise before morphing into barely controlled irritation. He glanced over at their mom, who had, to his gratitude, returned to sautéing the chicken for the fajitas and was too preoccupied to pay any attention to them. He glowered at his sister, “Lex promised she’d keep that a secret.” He seethed.

 Elexa shrugged again, “I guess we’re both realizing she wasn’t so trustworthy after all.”

 Mark, having cooled down at those words, gave his sister an apologetic look, though at the tender age of twelve he came off as more adorable than remorseful. “Are you, you know, going to have her take over again like she did?”

 Before Elexa could answer, her mother began serving the food. After some time had passed and the atmosphere settled into a comfortable lull, Mark posed the question to their mom, who glanced at Elexa and answered her son. “We’re all hoping that it doesn’t happen again.” Then, turning to face her daughter, she admitted: “But Elexa, your brother and I both want you to know that if it does, we will understand. We don’t judge you or blame you and if we were in your shoes, it would be just as hard for us too.”

  Elexa looked at her family, feeling proud of how far they all had come. Mark, smirked at her and asked, “If you ever, like, become her and never come back, can I have your stuff?” That earned him a kick under the table from her.

     “Lex is from now on, a thing of the past.” Elexa declared, taking a hearty bite of her fajita.

 Stacy smiled at both of her children. Mark bowed his head and returned to his game, to his mom’s annoyance, but he mumbled to his sister, “It's good to have you back."

****  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come! And if you like my writing, feel free to subscribe to any one of my stories, updates don't really come often as I do get busy, but I always try to make the wait worthwhile. :) 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
